Treta
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Ese zorro se traía algo entre patas ¿qué podría ser? Judy no estaba del todo segura, Nick parecía hacer eso a propósito, en cada arresto siempre mostraba esa actitud que la sacaba de quicio... era la séptima vez en esa semana, sus encuentros no podrían ser una simple o casualidad...
1. Chapter 1

**Zootopia no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para fines de esta historia... y porque me encanta el Nicudy XD**

 **.**

 **Este es el segundo Shot que escribo para este fandom... en verdad quisiera hacer un fic largo pero no tengo la menor idea sobre qué temática hcaerla, he leído algunos fics de este fandom que me han dejado con la boca abierta y una expresión de wow! muy buenos autores que existen escribiendo para Zootopia... en fin.**

* * *

 **Shot. Treta.**

* * *

— ¿Algún problema oficial pelusa?

La socarrona voz del zorro crispó a la pequeña coneja. Sus orejas bajaron, pero fue por mera indignación ante el apelativo que el animal en cuestión le había dicho.

—En primer lugar no soy oficial pelusa, Wilde—la oficial notó la elevación en las prominentes cejas del zorro, parecía bastante divertido ante la situación y ante su evidente molestia—tampoco soy, zanahorias, oficial rabo de algodón, reparte multas o simplemente nena, soy la oficial Hopps y en segunda, sí Wilde, tenemos un problema aquí.

Judy esperó pacientemente alguna respuesta de Nick, como sabía que se llamaba aquel zorro rojo, el que últimamente resultaba para ella un dolor en el trasero por simples razones.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo cual?—Nick asumió un tono despreocupado tan típico en él queriendo parecer aun más tranquilo de lo que realmente estaba en esos momentos. Vio cómo la pequeña coneja lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, buscando algo.

—Como el hecho de que manejaba a exceso de velocidad cerca de un cruce peatonal—Judy señaló la flamante motocicleta con su peculiar zanahoria-pluma-grabadora.

Nick ensanchó su sonrisa mostrando un poco sus relucientes dientes—Cherry es una verdadera máquina de la velocidad, no puede culparla por ello oficial Hopps, nació para correr—el zorro se quitó los lentes oscuros dejando a la vista sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, prácticamente acarició el asiento de su motocicleta recordando que fue Flash, un amigo suyo quien le vendió aquella preciosidad, el nombre de "Cherry" se debía al atrayente color rojizo de la maquina, tan brillante como aquella fruta fresca.

Judy nunca había escuchado tal respuesta alguna vez, el zorro mostraba tal devoción a su motocicleta. _**Machos**_. Pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco, simplemente algunos se volvían locos con aparatejos como esos, queriendo siempre ir a prisa y compitiendo por la superioridad en cuanto a motores. Ugh.

—Bueno si ya has terminado de acariciar a tu motocicleta—la coneja entornó los ojos hacia él—déjame ver tu licencia de manejo—le extendió la pata, sus blancas almohadillas salieron a relucir, pero a pesar de lo adorable que pudiera verse, su actitud era demandante.

El casco de Nick quedó a un lado cuando éste se lo quitó, dejando ver cómo sus orejas caían. _Mierda_ , pensó. La coneja estaba exigiéndole la licencia ¿cómo le explicaría que en esos momentos aquel pedazo de plástico era menos valido que un billete de tres zoolares? Debía pensar en algo rápidamente, ahora si estaba en problemas.

—Mire oficial zanaho… Hopps, le aseguro que todo está en perfecto orden, yo sé que tiene muchas multas que poner así que ¿Por qué no olvidamos esto y me deja seguir mi camino?—el zorro puso la mejor cara posible agregando un extra de picardía a su semblante, su llamada "arma secreta" que podía dejar fuera a casi cualquier hembra, Hopps sin duda no sería la excepción a la regla, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

— ¿Está tratando de evadir la justicia Wilde?—claro que esta haciéndolo, esta no era la primera vez que tenía una conversación de esa índole con Nick, ni por asomo la segunda o tercera sino la séptima ¡séptima! Definitivamente algo se traía en manos el zorro, es decir, nadie podía tener tan mala suerte para cometer siete infracciones a la ley en la misma semana, era simplemente absurdo pensar que se debía a simple casualidad.

Él por su parte, fingió estar contrariado, llevándose una pata a la altura del pecho en una dramática postura de estar ofendido. Incluso emitió un ligero suspiro de sorpresa lo bastante elevado para que Judy se percatara de ello.

—Me ofende oficial Hopps, yo sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso—soltó con voz fingida, una sonrisa amenazaba con asomarse por la comisura de su hocico.

—Bien entonces solo entrégame el permiso Nick y acabemos con esto—reiteró la coneja, no iba a ceder tan fácilmente con él, en todo ese tiempo ya conocía algunas mañas suyas, hacerse el ofendido ya no le convencía, dejó de funcionar después de la tercera vez.

Una repentina comezón comenzó a la altura de las orejas de Nick, quien inevitablemente llevó una pata hasta ahí para aliviar la molesta sensación. Debía reconocer la perspicacia de Judy, honestamente era mucho más sagaz de lo que su apariencia mostraba.

—Hagamos algo—Nick se bajó al fin de su motocicleta y se apoyó en ella— ¿Qué le parece si la invito a una cena después del trabajo, olvidamos este asunto y ya?

La diminuta pata de Judy viajó hasta su frente estrujándola levemente—eso se llama chantaje Nick.

—Técnicamente se llama soborno zanahorias—la corrigió regalándole su sonrisa marca patentada—pero igual la propuesta sigue en pie así que ¿Qué dices?

Chantaje o soborno, definitivamente ella no aceptaría, en primera porque eso no era correcto y en segunda porque Nick le ponía los nervios de punta, cada vez que estaba cerca suyo algo afloraba desde lo más profundo de su ser. No sabía con exactitud lo que podría ser, pero claramente y a pesar de su actitud socarrona y en ocasiones molesta, aversión no era.

Simplemente negó con la cabeza en un rotundo no, dejándole en claro que esa no era una opción para ella. Él se limitó a alzarse de hombros restándole mayor importancia al asunto.

—Solo entrégame el permiso Nick y podrás marcharte ya.

El zorro prácticamente gruñó por lo bajo, dándole una mirada de fastidio a la oficial. Podría ser tierna pero no lo suficiente. Sin tener más opción rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sacó en patas su billetera y esculcó en el interior para después entregarle a la coneja el dichoso rectángulo de plástico. _**Simplemente fantástico Wilde, no va a dejarte en paz ahora**_.

La coneja simplemente la tomó, inspeccionando primero la fotografía de Nick. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios al ver la imagen del zorro, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, elevó el objeto hasta situarlo exactamente a la altura del rostro de Nick, posando sus orbes amatistas primero en la imagen para después pasarla al dueño de la misma.

— ¿Tenemos también un caso de suplantación Nick?

—Esto—habló él, entendiendo a lo que Judy se refería, señalando su rostro con ambas patas—ha mejorado con los años nena.

La imagen que la licencia le regalaba a Judy era la de un Nick bastante parecido al actual con la única diferencia que recaía en el pretencioso peinado, el pelaje lo suficientemente largo que incluso podría atarse en una ligera coleta. No obstante la mirada socarrona y cínica era la misma que la que tenía en esos momentos.

Por alguna extraña razón, Judy observó de más la imagen, olvidando que alguien la observaba con una mirada curiosa y expectante. Un tenue carraspeó la sacó de su pequeño transe.

— ¿Terminó oficial?

Algo avergonzada, la coneja no levantó la mirada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se suponía que debiera verificar que la condenada licencia estuviera aun vigente pero en vez de hacer eso, estaba observando descaradamente la fotografía del zorro ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? levantando una pata le indicó que se mantuviera callado en la medida de lo posible, tratando de bajar un poco su vergüenza, Judy optó por disimular tomando un par de notas con su pluma, garabateando un par de palabras que nada tenían que ver con su labor, pero eso Nick no podía saberlo ¿verdad?

Inspeccionó de nuevo y fue ahí cuando lo encontró. La fecha de vencimiento. Simplemente a Nick le encantaba acarrear problemas. Sostuvo la licencia en alto antes de hablar.

—Tu licencia ha expirado Nick ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?—Judy no pudo entornar los ojos en dirección a él, ahora entendía porque su evasiva inicial.

¿Alguna razón? Bueno en realidad no tenía una excusa plausible, simplemente fue un descuido de su parte, eso sumado a la falta de recursos, últimamente los negocio no iban precisamente de las mil maravillas, Cherry fue más un pequeño capricho suyo que decidió concederse sin importar si acababa todos sus recursos en él. Tal vez debió considerar las sugerencias de Finnick al respecto, el pequeño zorro del desierto sabía mejor de buenas inversiones que él, por algo era la mente maestra en sus negocios.

—Podría darme solo una advertencia, la cena aun sigue en pie—intentó por milésima vez esperando en verdad convencer a la pequeña coneja. Internamente gritaba _"acepta pelusa, acepta"_ mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, evadir la sanción de Judy y al fin salir con ella.

Las constantes acometidas de Nick con la ley no eran más que una mera fachada para tratar de llamar la atención de la oficial. Secretamente guardaba las ansias de poder entablar alguna conversación con ella o simplemente poder verla, y había sido así desde la primera vez que la vio en la estación de policía cuando él junto con Roenzáles, fueron a parar ahí debido a una rencilla por las comisiones de un negocio.

La mirada esmeralda de Nick se detuvo en el andar de la coneja, viendo cómo sus orejas caían y se levantaban en cada ocasión, cómo su pequeña nariz se agitaba de vez en cuando y cómo su pequeña boquita se movía cuando hablaba con el regordete animal de la recepción. Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Nick, fue el esponjoso rabo de la coneja y no es que fuese un pervertido sino que le parecia hasta cierto punto bastante curioso, por lo general cualquier objeto con apariencia suave le atraía, pero eso, bueno eso era algo que ni él mismo podía explicarse con claridad.

— ¿No vas a detenerte verdad?

—En absoluto—rectificó con total seguridad aludiendo a la infracción y a la cena.

Judy bajó las orejas derrotada. Nick siete, Judy cero. ¿Por qué cedía tan fácilmente ante él? Tal vez fuese su encanto natural y su animosidad, quizás fuese la mirada verde esmeralda que lograba desarmarla por completo con tan solo conectar con esas orbes, lo que fuese, parecía estar a merced de su depredador, porque eso era Nick para ella, un depredador al acecho que la acorralaba en cada ocasión que podía, bajando sus defensas.

—Una advertencia Wilde—notó lo complacido que estaba ¿Cómo no estarlo?—pero no aceptaré un soborno de tu parte—le dejó en claro en otro punto.

Las orejas del zorro cayeron brevemente. Auch, eso sí que fue un pequeño golpe a su orgullo.

—No lo veas como un soborno nena, es solo una simple cena, piensa en ello como una compensación por todos los problemas que te he causado y por las multas que has perdido al estar aquí conmigo.

Podría ser. Pero aun así no era suficiente razón para aceptar de buenas a primeras el ofrecimiento. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor pelusa ¿qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes una cena conmigo?—explotó al fin el zorro, exasperado ante la actitud de la coneja. Una maldita cita, era todo lo que quería de ella.

La reciente revelación dejó atónita a Judy quien abrió la boca un par de veces para decir algo pero sin saber exactamente qué. ¿Una cena? ¿Algo así como una cita? No eso no podía ser cierto, es decir, él era un zorro –un apuesto zorro, reconoció- pero a fin de cuentas un zorro y ella era una coneja, él un depredador y ella una presa, su presa.

—No estoy para juegos Nick—le dio una severa mirada, dejándole muy en claro que si eso era una broma entonces era de muy mal gusto y cruel, pues muy en el fondo Nick removía algo en ella.

Y él lo comprendió. La reticencia de Judy se debiera quizás al pensamiento de su posición en la sociedad, pero honestamente a él poco le importaba lo que los demás dijeran de él, al menos ya no, la sociedad podría hablar lo que quisiera de él ¿Qué más daba? Durante toda su vida se vio rodeado de prejuicios hacia los de su especie.

—No es un juego Hopps hablo muy enserio—Nick aprovechó para tomar su licencia, guardándola de nuevo en el interior de su cartera. Nota mental: obtener una nueva—en todo caso tenias razón en algo zanahorias, no voy a rendirme así que acostúmbrate a verme seguido hasta que digas que sí—le lanzó una mirada suspicaz a Judy, dejando en claro el reto en sus palabras.

La aflicción en Judy fue tan palpable, su pequeña nariz se agitó y sus orejas decayeron. Esta amenazándome. Se dijo ante la conmoción, una conmoción que más bien tenía que ver con la emoción del interés del zorro en ella.

—Zorro astuto—fue lo único que su mente alcanzó a maquinar, sin percatarse que lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara. Sus patas volaron en dirección a su boca para cubrirla.

En la mente de Nick cruzó el pensamiento de responderle "torpe coneja" pero enseguida lo desechó asumiendo que en nada ayudaría a su situación. Con la mayor calma del mundo se colocó el casco y los lentes de sol, en verdad no podía estar demasiado tiempo sin estos pues la luz le resultaba molesta, casi perjudicial.

—Nos vemos tesoro—le dijo cuando el motor de la motocicleta cobró vida, acelerando una y otra vez. Le lanzó una última mirada llena de todo tipo de promesas, pero la primordial era que ella cedería ante él.

Ella lo vio alejarse sin más. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Acaso había caído en el juego del zorro? De ahora en más Nick Wilde formaría parte de su rutina diaria, él mismo se lo advirtió y conociéndolo tal vez cumpliera con su amenaza.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Algún review? XD**


	2. Coartada

**Zootopia no me pertenece yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. Karoll y el argumento de este fic son enteramente de mi autoria.**

 **.**

 **Coartada.**

.

.

—Deberías rendirte amigo.

Nick dejó a un lado su bebida tan solo para mirar al sujeto que tenía al lado suyo, Finnick. ¿Acaso había dicho que se rindiera? ¿Que desistiera de su postura de ir tras la oficial rabo de algodón? ¡Por favor! Hopps era un reto personal para él, no mentiría al decir que le parecía bastante atractiva - _para ser una coneja_ \- pero ¿y eso qué? Nada estipulaba que estuviese mal… esperen, sí, de hecho si había algo que dictaba cierto orden natural en la ciudad, aunque éste no estuviera explícitamente escrito sino que fuese más por sentido común.

— ¡Oye te llamé para que me dieras apoyo moral como el buen amigo que se supone que eres, no para bajarme los ánimos!—reprochó el zorro, la idea en general era pedir un par de consejos a Finnick pero ahora era cuando realmente reconsideró el haberlo invitado a tomar unos tragos mientras le contaba su decadente situación.

—Nunca me dijiste que tendría que ser _la doctora corazón_ Wilde—una socarrona sonrisa terció la comisura del hocico del zorro del desierto. Una cosa era aceptar una buena ronda de tragos de manera gratuita y otra muy diferente era ser el consejero sentimental de Nick, así que él no tendría por qué quejarse de no desempeñar de manera adecuada su papel.

La triste realidad le abofeteó en la cara a Nick, engatusar a Finnick no mejoraría en nada su situación, las cosas con la oficial no avanzaban con el pasar de los días, de hecho era todo lo contario, desde el día en el que ella le detuvo por manejar a exceso de velocidad y tras lanzar su advertencia - _más bien amenaza_ \- Judy hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo, así que cuando el vulpino trataba de avanzar un paso, ella retrocedía unos cinco y ciertamente para Nick la situación estaba resultado desesperante ¡solo quería una maldita cita con ella! pero ella era tan testaruda al no querer aceptar.

La mirada de Nick se reflejó en el líquido que contenía su vaso, ¿Dónde se encontraba la astucia y sagacidad que lo representaba? Ahora solo parecía un recuerdo lejano de lo que fue y todo gracias a una pequeña coneja, su linda presa.

— ¿Acaso espera a que le ruegue de rodillas? ¿Qué me arrastre por el suelo con un absurdo cartel que diga " _di que sí pelusa_ "?—Nick se imaginó aquel panorama así como otros en los que él era el protagonista de tan humillante escena. Imágenes de absurdas películas de romance vinieron a su mente; él de pie frente a ella con un ramo de zanahorias absurdamente enorme - _por cierto nada ortodoxo para una coneja_ -, él sosteniendo en alto una grabadora y cantando una tonta canción, él desde un espectacular con un altavoz gritando a todo pulmón su propuesta.

En algún momento Nick perdió la noción del tiempo y con ello el hilo de la conversación con Finnick, quedando en un estado de letargo bastante notable para su amigo. _**"Este idiota"**_ pensó el pequeño, ¿Quién sería la desafortunada y pobre victima de Nick? Realmente la compadeció por tener que cargar con semejante pelmazo.

Finnick empuñó las patas para asestarle un certero golpe a su amigo, su silencio comenzaba a desconcertarlo, Nick callado era más estresante que cuando soltaba aquella labia. Un quejido fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del susodicho.

—Escucha galán—el pequeño zorro se acomodó en su asiento, estar prácticamente en un banquito sobre la silla no era precisamente cómodo o placentero, más bien podía calificarlo como algo humillante hasta cierto punto, " _un mal necesario_ "—no trates de entender a las hembras, si algo he aprendido en todos estos años niño, es que ellas desechan aquello que está a su alcance y añoran lo que no pueden tener—era bastante banal suponer eso de las hembras pero era algo que ni él mismo podía explicar, un axioma de la especie femenina.

" _ **Añoran aquello que no pueden tener**_ **"** esas palabras rondaron la mente de Nick por unos segundos, sopesando el verdadero significado. Pudiese ser que Nick fuese un estafador consagrado pero en cuanto a asuntos de mujeres era apenas un novato, no importaba que pasara de los treinta años, su confianza al hablar con Hopps no era más que una fachada, una simple coartada ¡por favor ya no era un zorrezno! Su última relación no había salido precisamente de las mil maravillas. Su naturaleza encantadora y juguetona le daba puntos a favor pero al parecer no era suficiente.

— ¿Entonces qué le propones a papi doctora corazón?—ignorando la estoica mirada de Finnick, Nick recompuso su postura adquiriendo un nuevo aire de frescura y picardía. Sus orbes brillaron ante la expectativa de las palabras de su amigo, prácticamente gritando " _ilumíname Finn_ ".

—Tienes suerte de que estos tragos eviten que te muela a golpes con mi bate de beisbol Wilde—Finnick entornó los ojos en dirección a Nick mientras sorbía lentamente de su bebida, en verdad consideró propinarle un par de golpes al vulpino pues odiaba que éste lo llamara con molestos sobrenombres, para nadie era un secreto lo creativo que Nick resultaba para asignarlos—si yo fuese ella créeme que también te querría a kilómetros de distancia idiota.

—Eso me dolió Finn, no puedo creer que ese sea el cariño que le profesas a papi, tu mejor amigo y por si fuera poco, a tu mejor socio—la pata de Nick voló en dirección a su pecho, sobándoselo por unos segundos—auch.

La única respuesta de Finnick fue tenderle su vaso vacío, una indirecta para que Nick lo rellenara de nuevo ¿Cuántos eran ya? ¿Siete u ocho? La verdad no le importaba en absoluto, solo se limitaba a disfrutar de la bebida que quemaba de vez en cuando su garganta. Captando casi de inmediato, Nick le sirvió, llenando el recipiente hasta el límite para después proceder con el suyo.

—Por cierto—Finnick dejó colgada esta frase al aire esperando captar la atención de su amigo; aun había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar en aquella ecuación que involucraba al zorro. La táctica dio resultado, la atención de Nick se centró de lleno en él— ¿Quién es la pobre victima esta vez?

Nick había dejado en claro que estaba interesado en alguien, sin embargo el vulpino no especificó en ninguna ocasión de quién se trataba, a esas alturas del partido la identidad de la pobre hembra aun se mantenía en el anonimato ¿Por qué él no había mencionado siquiera algún nombre? Simplemente se limitaba a llamarla **"** _ **Pelusa**_ **"** delante de Finnick; viniendo de Nick aquel sobrenombre no debía ser del total agrado de la hembra.

—Es un secreto—fue la única respuesta de Nick, aun no se sentía preparado para hablar abiertamente de Judy frente a Finn, no por el hecho de que él fuese un zorro y ella una coneja sino por el aspecto de " _oficial de policía_ ".

Las burlas del pequeño zorro del desierto no se harían esperar, una tras otra caerían sobre Nick como una avalancha aplastando su propio ego.

Instintivamente los ojos de Finnick rodaron. _**"Reitero, es un pelmazo"**_ caviló—Espero que al menos sea una hembra real y no estés liado con una de tu motocicleta, Wilde—su escepticismo era totalmente fundamentado, conocía a un montón de perdedores que se inventaban a una hembra con el único propósito de no ser la burla entre sus amigos.

" _ **Si supieras"**_ contestó mentalmente, tal vez no fuese la preciosa Cherry u otro objeto como una almohada, pero ciertamente si Hopps cerrara esa pequeña boquita y lograra quedarse lo suficientemente quieta podría hacerse pasar por un peluche de aparador. El pensamiento en sí resultó bastante gracioso para el zorro no por el hecho de ver a Hopps como un adorable adorno sino por imaginarla quieta y callada ¿acallar esos chillidos? Sí claro, como si eso pudiese ser posible, aunque la única vez que la había dejado petrificada - _aunque fuese por un segundo_ \- fue cuando le mencionó sobre la cena. Nota mental: en caso de tener éxito y conseguir algo con Hopps, mantenerla a raya con propuestas inesperadas. Las sorpresas parecían dejarla en un estado de estupefacción momentánea.

—Te sorprenderías amigo…

Una molesta vibración se instaló en los bolsillos de Nick, impidiéndole agregar cualquier otra cosa a Finnick. Con el pasar de los segundos ésta solo se acrecentó hasta hacerle cosquillas crispando levemente su rojizo pelaje ¿Quién era el inoportuno que se atrevía a llamarlo en ese momento? Levantó la pata en dirección a Finnick dejándole en claro que esperara un segundo, sacó el aparatejo y oteó la pantalla.

" _Llamada perdida"_ rezaba el mensaje sobre el icono. Nick inspeccionó con cuidado el número, uno que le resultó bastante conocido. _**"Simplemente genial"**_ se dijo de manera sarcástica. Optó por ignorar la llamada como muchas veces lo había hecho en esos meses, estaba más que dispuesto a guardar de nuevo su celular o en todo caso a colocarlo en modo avión para evitar llamadas entrantes, pero de un momento a otro Finnick le arrebató el aparato de las patas.

—Esto sí que es jodido amigo—Finnick no se limitó a mirar solo el numero de la pantalla sino que entró a la bandeja del celular de Nick encontrando el listado de llamadas perdidas con el mismo número—creí que tú eras el enfermo pero creo que ella te supera y por mucho—una cosa era tener una aparente fijación y ser insistente como Nick parecía serlo y otra muy diferente era ser un obsesivo con las llamadas rayando en el acoso telefónico.

El zorro le arrebató el celular a Finnick, no necesitaba que le recordaran cuan jodido estaba. Y solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo irónica que resultaba la situación; Nick trataba por todos los medios de atraer la atención de la oficial mientras una loca trataba de tener la suya.

—Esta situación está tornándose insoportable, es decir, sé que soy irresistible pero esto—señaló el celular—es rayar en lo absurdo, Karoll me llama todo el tiempo, me envía mensajes de texto y la única razón por la que no me la he encontrado fuera de mi departamento es porque me he cambiado de lugar al menos dos veces en este año ¿ser un zorro bien parecido es mi maldición?

—Eres un idiota eso es todo—si Nick trataba de sonar gracioso con aquel comentario entonces no estaba dando resultado—como sea solo ignórala y se cansara.

¿Ignorarla? Eso era lo que Nick estuvo haciendo todo ese tiempo, ignorando sus mensajes e incesantes llamadas, pero al parecer eso solo avivaba el deseo de aferrarse a él, de querer que él la notara. _**Hembras**_. Justo como Finnick había dicho. " _Añorar algo que no pueden tener_ " ¡bingo! A eso se refería el pequeño zorro del desierto. Algo brilló en la mente de Nick, por supuesto ¿Cómo no lo supo antes?

—Eres un genio galán—Nick levantó la botella en dirección a Finnick para después dar un largo trago, la respuesta a su problema estaba bajo sus narices y recién se percataba de ello.

Finn se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin saber exactamente a qué se refería Nick, el zorro era un ente al que no sabía cómo interpretar el ochenta por ciento del tiempo, pero el renovado brillo en la mirada de Nick le indicó que se traía algo entre patas ¿Qué podría ser? no tenía la remota idea de lo que podría ser y solo restaba esperar por el resultado de lo que la mente de Nick maquilaba.

…

" _Solo un par de días más Judy, solo espera un poco más_ " se dijo la coneja tratando de calmar su estado de aparente aburrimiento. Repartir multas era un trabajo que dejaba mucho que desear cuando se era policía, y más siendo una enorme ciudad en la que estar en movimiento era una constante.

Judy era una policía, sí, por supuesto que lo era. Pero hasta el momento únicamente se limitaba a cumplir con la tediosa tarea de entregar multas en las ajetreadas calles de Zootopia, no obstante y tal como ella se había dicho, solo quedaba esperar. En un par de días un nuevo agente arribaría a la metrópoli y entonces un nuevo departamento se abriría en las instalaciones de la ZDP, esa era la oportunidad de Judy para convertirse al fin en una verdadera oficial de policía.

Bogo había sido bastante explicito en el asunto, ella sería una de las oficiales que integraría este nuevo departamento. No es que el búfalo dudara de las habilidades de la coneja como una oficial, más bien, ésta sería la oportunidad perfecta para desarrollar las capacidades de los nuevos reclutas y rechazar la oferta no era una opción.

Naturalmente para Judy aquella noticia fue como el trago de agua que ella necesitaba en aquel desierto que resultaba ser su carrera de policía - _la que aun despegaba_ \- su pequeño oasis en medio del escepticismo de una ciudad entera, demostrar que un animal pequeño, en especial un conejo era tan capaz como cualquier otro mamífero en la ciudad. Estaba segura que con suficiente esfuerzo llegaría lejos, ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Detuvo su andar cerca de un parquímetro con toda la intención de utilizarlo, siendo honesta, incluso ella necesitaba un pequeño descanso de al menos un par de minutos para recobrar ánimos e ir por algo de comer; Judy no podía llamar _"alimento"_ a los litros de café que ingería al día, sumándole a eso las esporádicas veces en las que Garraza compartía una dona con ella, su dieta se reducía a alimentos chatarra y sabía que a la larga eso le cobraría factura.

La coneja decidió ir por un aperitivo, tal vez un emparedado vegetariano y un licuado de zanahoria serían la opción perfecta, algo ligero pero que cumpliera con los requisitos de una dieta, sí, parecía ser lo ideal. No obstante Judy detuvo su andar al ver una figura familiar al otro lado de la calle, cruzando la acera se encontraba aquel zorro, Wilde.

Un extraño sentimiento se arrastró a través de Judy, una sensación que ella no supo si identificar como felicidad o incomodidad ¿la razón? El zorro no había cruzado camino con ella los últimos días, una semana para ser más exactos, fue como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, simplemente un día ya no apareció más.

Durante los primeros días fue un alivio para la coneja. Wilde era bastante persistente en sus insinuaciones y eso ciertamente no hacía más que desconcertarla a ella, ¡él era un zorro! Y era Wilde, el animal que constantemente la acechaba como el depredador que era, aguardando en alguna esquina para después abordarla con una excusa absurda, creando cualquier situación para llamar su atención.

" _Es solo un zorro charlatán_ " trató de convencerse un millón de veces, la persistencia de Nick en el asunto de la cita no hacía más que crisparle los nervios, llevándola por un torbellino de emociones al borde del abismo de la incertidumbre, aun cuando Nick hubiese dejado del todo claro sus intenciones, para Judy eso no quería decir absolutamente nada, más bien adjudicaba la actitud del zorro al afán de querer fastidiarla y entorpecer su trabajo.

Ahora él estaba a unos metros de distancia ¿sabía siquiera que ella estaba ahí y ese era otro de sus " _fortuitos encuentros_ "? ¿Era otra de sus coartadas para querer engatusarla? No podía asegurar nada a ciencia cierta. La mente de un zorro y en especial la de ese sujeto actuaban de una manera indescifrable. Siguió observándolo por unos minutos más, él en cambio se limitaba a seguir su camino con aire despreocupado.

" _ **Típico en él"**_ caviló Judy, la actitud de Nick era singular, como si nada en absoluto le preocupara, como si todo Zootopia estuviera en las almohadillas de sus patas, su egocentrismo solo se comparaba a su cinismo.

— ¡Nicky!—la voz de una hembra se alzó al otro lado de la calle captando la atención de la coneja.

Judy enfocó de nuevo la mirada, despertando del letargo en el que estaba sumergida gracias a sus pensamientos. Sus orbes amatistas le regalaron la visión de una hermosa zorra; pelaje rojizo igual al de Nick, con una figura estilizada, unos preciosos ojos ámbar y una esponjosa cola moteada con un toque de blanco al final, un tono peculiar que no concordaba con el resto del pelaje de sus patas y orejas.

Atendiendo al peculiar llamado, Nick se dio la vuelta para mirar a la recién llegada. Desde su posición lo único que Judy podía observar era cómo la hembra se precipitaba hacia el zorro en un efusivo abrazo, como si no lo hubiese visto en décadas ¿serían conocidos o algo por el estilo? Es decir, Judy supuso que para que él dejara envolverse en tan incómoda muestra de afecto algún parentesco debieran tener.

—Karoll—escuchó mascullar a Nick.

Sí, definitivamente él la conocía. Entonces algo dentro de Judy pareció calmarse, sus orejas decayeron y su nariz dejó a un lado su agitación para dar paso a una sonora exhalación ¿estaba conteniendo aire sin siquiera percatarse?

Como un acto reflejo la coneja se escondió tras un auto, procurando en todo momento mantener la vista en la pareja de zorros al otro lado. Su oído se agudizó lo más que pudo, tratando de captar cualquier sonido en la conversación. _**"Eres patética Hopps"**_ se dijo en un vago intento por patear esa necesidad de saciar su curiosidad. ¿Por qué le interesaba lo que Nick estuviese haciendo? Se suponía que su presencia era prescindible para ella y que esa última semana sin él fue la gloria absoluta, un descanso para sus nervios - _y sus ilusiones_ -, pero ahí estaba, detrás de un auto espiando una conversación que no le incumbía. Patética.

—Te he extrañado Nicky—habló de nuevo la zorra, a quien ahora Judy conocía como "Karoll".

Judy no pudo evitar retorcerse ante el empalagoso tono de voz de la hembra. _"¿Nicky?"_ ¿Qué era eso? Para la coneja el apelativo en aquel tono de voz sonaba igual a un par de garras rasguñando una pizarra, molesto al punto de querer cubrirse las orejas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Karoll?—insistió Nick.

Judy esperó una respuesta contundente a la interrogante de Nick, pero simplemente ésta nunca llegó, el silencio se hizo presente. Hasta ese momento la coneja se encontraba con la mirada en el suelo, tratando de encontrar algún sentido a su actuar, no obstante al levantar la mirada su cuerpo quedó prácticamente petrificado ante la sorpresa de la escena que se suscitaba frente a ella.

Nick besando a la zorra ¿o es que acaso ella estaba besándolo a él? Y si era así ¿entonces por qué él no hacía nada para apartarla? La comprensión cayó cual peso muerto en la mente de Judy, la idea de algún tipo de parentesco como hermandad fue rápidamente desechada. Era muy evidente que Karoll era la pareja de Nick.

Algo dentro de Judy se quebró, creyó entonces que habían sido sus ilusiones que comenzaban a resquebrajarse. Muy en el fondo y aunque se negara a admitirlo, la presencia del zorro se convirtió en una constante en su vida, no importaba cuánto intentara patear esa sensación de afinidad que comenzaba a cristalizarse.

Nick le había dado esperanzas con su atrevida declaración y las alimentaba con su constante insistencia. Ahora Judy comprendió que aquello no era más que una broma por parte del zorro, una mera forma de diversión de su parte, ella no era más que una divertida distracción para él, nada más. Pero que tonta había sido.

Judy desapareció del lugar tan sigilosamente como había llegado, sin perturbar la escena de los enamorados, prometiéndose que no dejaría a Wilde meterse con ella de nuevo.

…

— ¿Qué te sucede?—Nick apartó a Karoll sin ningún tipo de sutileza en su actuar—te he dicho que no lo nuestro acabó Karoll—sin poder evitarlo se limpió el hocico con el dorso de la pata sin importarle si aquel gesto molestaba o no a la hembra.

Karoll no pareció ofendida en absoluto, en cambio intentó acercarse a Nick de nuevo pero él retrocedió un paso fuera de su alcance. Algo irónico, él un depredador siendo acorralado por otro depredador, en este caso una depredadora.

—Nick no puedes decidir esto por tu cuenta ¿no importa lo que yo sienta?—interpeló la zorra.

El vulpino negó con la cabeza dejando salir una pesada exhalación que más bien podía interpretarse como cansancio, y no era para menos, le había explicado infinidad de veces la situación.

—Karoll—la llamó cual padre tratando de explicar algo a su cachorro—esto se acabó entiéndelo, no me busques ni me llames.

Había situaciones en las que Nick dejaba a un lado su personalidad juguetona y se comportaba como el zorro adulto que se suponía que era. Definitivamente esta situación lo ameritaba.

—Pero Nicky—insistió Karoll ¿Por qué Nick no comprendía sus sentimientos?

—No—fue tajante y contundente—he dicho no Karoll, estoy seguro que ahí afuera hay alguien para ti y simplemente yo no soy ese alguien—recalcó Nick señalándose con ambas patas.

—No voy a rendirme—Karoll pensaba erróneamente que si perseveraba lo suficiente entonces podría hacer cambiar de parecer a Nick.

—Entonces es una lástima que sigas luchando por alguien que se rindió hace mucho— al menos Nick era más realista en ese aspecto, para él la relación con Karoll se había desvanecido en el aire hacía ya bastante tiempo atrás, él simplemente dejó que la brisa se llevara los últimos vestigios, convirtiéndose en un mero espectador.

Los ojos de Nick no reflejaban más que determinación, muy diferente a la que empleaba en su trabajo. Una determinación para dejar en claro el asunto y zanjarlo de una vez por todas.

—Adiós Karoll.

Nick metió ambas patas en los bolsillos de su pantalón dándole la espalda a la zorra, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de salir de ahí cuanto antes y así lo hizo, sin mirar atrás se alejó arrastrando las patas en el asfalto, sin ser del todo consciente que minutos atrás unos ojos curiosos habían observado la imprudente acción de la zorra.

Su plan inicial se vino abajo en aquel momento y pronto se daría cuenta del fatídico desliz.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

.

 _ **Bien, no pensaba hacer una continuación de este Shot, pero las ideas solo vienen y no puedo ignorarlas, he de admitir que esta historia aun no tiene una trama concreta así que ya veremos qué resulta…**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews chicas.**_

 _ **Estrella: ya he descargado el fic que me recomendaste y la voy a leer, ese lado masoquista que tengo me dice que lo haga. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia, aquí está la pequeña continuación, creo que me faltó aclarar que esto es un universo alterno y sí XD creo que me faltó el apodo de "oficial tup tup" pero como Nick y Judy no se conocieron en las mismas circunstancias pues ese apodo nunca se dio.**_

 _ **Aloanime42: pues aquí está la continuación ;)**_

 _ **Demonocracy: jajaja la información suficiente para enviarlo a prisión… oye pero si eso no suena nada mal 7u7 gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y comentar.**_

 _ **choMi-ChoMi: gracias! No sé de donde salió esa loca idea pero he de admitir que también me gustó el resultado. En el Shot anterior creo que si me acerqué a las personalidades en esta ocasión me salió algo Ooc, una Judy algo pesimista y un Nick serio. Bueno aquí está la continuación espero fuese de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Yoli: tranquila mujer aquí tienes tu continuación XD ¿Cómo no amar a Nick? Gracias por pasarte a leer esta historia 7u7**_

 _ **Allison Doolin: tengo algunas ideas para continuarlo con unos dos capítulos más así que aún queda algo por escribir XD. No sé solo me imaginé a Nick siendo insistente y molestando a Judy hasta el punto en el que comenzara a mostrar algún interés en ella. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima chicas…**_


End file.
